Body Swapped!
by The Ghost From Your Past
Summary: Lucy thinks Emmet has it easy…Emmet thinks the opposite. Next thing you know, Emmet is trapped in Lucy's body and Lucy is trapped in Emmet's body. It will be hard for them to adjust. They will do it together. Learning each other's ways. (My first FanFic!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Lego Movie: Body Swap!**

**Chapter 2**

**Character(s): Emmet and Lucy**

**Pairing: Emmetstyle/Emcy**

* * *

Lucy and Emmet sat on the Double-Decker Couch watching TV. Lucy leaned her head on Emmet's shoulder.

While a cop show was on Lucy decided to break the silence. "Why are you so lucky, Em?" She looked up at him.

Emmet jumped a little, from the sudden noise of her voice. Looking back at her he replied, "what are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, like, you always seem to have good things to occur to you. Meanwhile, you see me having to do things myself," she explained.

Emmet still looked lost. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"It is more likely that you will find a 20 dollar bill on the ground. I will raise that money or beg for it."

"So, you're saying, that I have it easier then you do?" Emmet raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "Well not exactly. I mean, yeah, in a way, that is what I'm saying, but…" she stuttered a little bit before saying, "yes you do have an easier life, then me, at least. I just think that, you know, I have a more unlucky life then you."

He nodded, but his face told his girlfriend he didn't get it. "Lucy, my life isn't easy and lucky as it seems. You try being The Special," he reasoned.

"Well, my life sure isn't as easy as it seems, because I have to do things in order to get," she stood up from her seat. She didn't intend on starting a fight, but her words came out harsher then she wanted them to. It was quiet between them until Lucy added, "you try being me!"

Emmet wasn't in the mood. What they were arguing about was dumb. "Lucy, please, don't be ridiculous."

"No! I am not being ridiculous! I want you, and I challenge you, to live in my point of view for a day! See what it feels like!"

Emmet chuckled softly. "Fine, whatever you say. Although, I don't know where you are getting this from," he said.

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "You dork."

* * *

It wasn't until morning, when the couple felt weird. They met up at Emmet's apartment. Both of them found out what happened. Lucy was inside Emmet's body and Emmet was inside Lucy's! They had a _Body Swap! _Emmet's reaction was funny in a way…until he started tugging on his own body with Lucy inside.

* * *

"LUCY!" Emmet trapped in Lucy's body panicked.

Lucy just told him to calm down. She was creeped out that she was in Emmet's body as well, only she didn't show it. Lucy as Emmet look in the mirror. "Whoa! I look awesome! Everything is AWESOME!" She taunted.

"Stop making fun of me!" Emmet as Lucy pouted.

"Okay, okay. I am stopping. It is funny though, how you're are reacting. You should see yourself!"

"That isn't funny! This isn't funny! I trapped in my own girlfriend!" He shook Lucy in his body.

"Listen, Em, we can do this," she looked into her own eyes, knowing Emmet's soul was in there somewhere…literally.

"No! Can't you tell?! I am freaking out! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" He tugged the waist of his original form. "You leech!"

Lucy turned around making Emmmet's form squirm out of her form. "Get up," she groaned.

Emmet did as told. "What?"

"Quit _complaining_! It will be fine. It may be weird, and awkward, but we will get through whatever this is together. Okay?"

Nodding, Emmet opened Lucy's mouth, then closed it, not knowing how to respond.

Lucy kissed his head, or, well, technically, her head, considering situation they were in right now. She made eye contact, feeling strange as she stared into her own eyes. "That was weird."

He laughed and nodded. Looking around he decided to say, "awkward…"

Lucy agreed.

Silence spread the aprartment. It was broke when Emmet as Lucy collapsed to the floor. Clutching Lucy's body through the shirt in pain. He curled up and grabbed his knees rocking backwards and forwards.

Lucy remembered that when she was in her real body she had cramps due to her period. That meant Emmet would receive the pain. He didn't not know any of this, unfortunately, for him.

"Stomach pain," he gasped, "Am I _dying_?"

Lucy shook her head. She sat down and pulled her form with Emmet inside onto his lap with her inside. Patting her own back. "Shh, it will be fine." She whispered softly.

"What is happening? I am dying!" He choked out.

They both knew the body switch was going to take time getting used to, but they will learn to pull it together.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys…this is my first Lego Movie FanFiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Actually, this is my first FanFiction on my account! I thought this was a cute story, I hope you do too! Soory if it was, you know, a bit, confusing. Remember to keep in mind that… EVERYTHING IS AWESOME! XD :) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lego Movie: Body Swapped!**

**Chapter 2**

**Character(s): Emmet and Lucy**

**Pairing: Emmetstyle/ Emcy**

* * *

Okay so obviously keeping the whole "Body Swap" thing didn't work out.

Emmet decided to flip out in front of Benny and Unikitty. They were believing that nothing was going on. They still thought it was Lucy in her own body. But no. Emmet had to flip out and tell them.

When Emmet got home he told Lucy.

"You did what?!" She yelled.

"Well, I had to tell them! They probably noticed how I was walking. Or how you were walking." He mumbled.

"How the heck were you walking?! It isn't hard to walk, Emmet!"

"Yes it is! How do you walk with this?" He asked.

"With what?" She snorted.

"With extra weight on your chest!"

Lucy gave him a 'What Is Wrong With You' look. "Suck it up, Cupcake. There is more pain and problems when you are female!"

Emmet as Lucy ran up to his form and tackled it. "GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"

"Oh my gosh! You stink!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Emmet asked.

"Do you even take a shower?"

"Yeah."

"Then how do you take a shower without seeing me naked?" Lucy choked back a laugh.

Emmet glared at her ad then looked away. Heartlessly, he said, "I closed my eyes."

"You still have to…" she started.

"Who said I washed?" Emmet snorted.

"Oh come on! You just leave me like that?!" Lucy's amused- Well, Emmet's amused look changed into a look of annoyance.

"Serves you right," he laughed.

"I really hate you…"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I decided that I will make this into a mini series. Why? Because all the reviews says to make it like that. So yeah… **


End file.
